battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reveal
Plot ﻿ Battle for Dream Island episode 17, The Reveal, starts out with Leafy giving a friendly greeting to Bubble. Leafy explains that since Bubble is so wonderful, she wants to give her a gift. Bubble comments on it as the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. Pencil calls it a trap, but Bubble ignores her, opening the present, with spring shoes in them. Bubble says thanks, and starts to play with them. Pencil becomes jealous and tells Leafy to give her a present too. Leafy does not have another pair, so she takes Bubble's and gives hem to Pencil. This results in Bubble falling to the ground and popping.On screen, it then shows she falls into the ground, following with Ice Cube getting stuck on her. Bubble is re-created in the Bubble Recovery Center and believes that Ice Cube and Pencil stole her springy shoes and takes them back. During Cake at Stake, all nine of them, except for Firey are up for elimination. Speaker Box reveals that there is a large crowd watching them again. He also reveals that instead of a cake, he has 8 knives. Tennis Ball then comments that maybe he doesn't want to be safe. 288 people voted on who to eliminate. Firey recieves the first knife since he had immunity. He jumps over it, resulting in the knife hitting a tree. Ice Cube recieved the lowest with 5 votes. She too jumps over the knife. Bubble and Leafy are the next to get knives with 7 and 10 votes respectively. They both jump over their knives. Spongy is the next with 28 votes. With his extreme fatness, he is the first to be hit with the knife. Speaker reveals that on April 1st, 2011, The same day as the episode Bowling, now with Explosions, history was made. A youtuber names englishcreamcakes casted the first vote against Pencil. Pencil reacts to it, only to find out she got 37 more votes, resulting in 38 votes. However, she is still safe. The blade is thrown at her but misses. She does not react to it as she is still sad from the votes, saying it was 38 more votes than she expected. The bottom 3 are revealed, with Tennis Ball, Blocky and Rocky. Rocky had the lowest ammount of votes. Speaker throws him a knife as dramatic music starts to play. Rocky uses his barfing skills to destroy the knife. Tennis Ball is also safe, with Blocky having the highest ammount. Blocky says that Speaker can't eliminate him because he's "The star of the show" A flashback of episode 4 occurs with Blocky being eliminated the first time, showing he can be eliminated. He is then sent to the TLC. Speaker wants to take some time to remember Blocky's elimination. Pencil and Leafy argue that they shouldn't, resulting in Speaker changing his mind. The seventeenth contest is a frisbee throwing contest. Contestants have to pair up in this challenge. Pencil pairs up with Bubble, triggering Ice Cube. Leafy invites her to be her ally. Ice Cube is misunderstood that Pencil doesn't want her in her alliance. Rocky goes with Spongy and Firey is left with Tennis Ball. Speaker reveals that if they do not finish before sunset, they will incur a penalty. Tennis Ball throws the first frisbee, failing miserably. Leafy throws the second frisbee saying she wants to be first. The frisbee shatters Ice Cube. Pencil and Bubble are the first to successfully catch a frisbee, with Spongy and Rocky right behind. Firey tells Tennis Ball to throw harder. He does so and Firey catches it with his tongue and throws it back to Tennis Ball, bringing them into 1st place. However, Firey's saliva is to sticky, as it get's stuck to Tennis Ball's foot. Meanwhile, it shows Leafy at the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0, a much harder one. He has to go through tons of questions to get the correct Ice Cube. Spongy and Rocky get their second throw done while Firey is encouraging Tennis Ball to hurry up. Pencil yells "Alliance Power!" as Bubble catches the frisbee. Tennis Ball is still trying to get the frisbee off while Leafy is still doing the questions. Pencil and Bubble are the first to finish with Spongy and Rocky right behind. The sun starts to go down. Firey then realizes that he can just get another frisbee. Tennis Ball catches it with his other foot as they finish. Leafy is on the last question. Ice Cube is re-created. Leafy tells Ice Cube to catch the frisbee, which statters Icy once again as the sun fully goes down. Leafy and non-existant Ice Cube are told they will recieve a penalty. The next morning, the points are given to the teams. Ice Cube recieves a reward for having the least ammount of votes. There is an ad break with a Blocky's funny doings international with Firey.Afterwards, the points are given. When the points are given (and taken for some), Tennis Ball , Ice Cube and Leafy have the lowest scores. Speaker reveals that the contestants will be voting on who to leave BFDI while the viewers vote on who to join the game. There are 30 to choose from. At the end, it shows the TLC being tilted by the sun. Recommended Characters -8-Ball -Balloony -Barf Bag -Basketball -Bell -Bomby -Dictionary -Clock -Cloudy -David -Dora -Eggy -Evil Leafy -Fanny -Fries -Grassy -Marker -Naily -Nickel -Nonexisty -Pie -Pillow -Remote -Robot Flower -Roboty -Ruby -Saw -Taco -Tree -TV ﻿ Category:Episodes